


dinner at the nagachika's household.

by yukinatsu (GubraithianFire)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gay Parents, Holding Hands, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Not Canon Compliant, also ep 2 of tg :re (pt 2) has me shooket tm bc kaneki and hide... bls, ghoul integration au, since ishida sensei (maybe) confirmed hide has two dads my imagination has run wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/yukinatsu
Summary: “I haven’t seen your dads in years,” Kaneki said, slightly bashful, scratching the nape of his neck.Hide grinned at him brightly. “They literally adore you, what can possibly go wrong?”Kaneki sighed, and nodded. “Fine, I’ll come to bloody dinner.”“Perfect. Also, you’re my boyfriend.”“What?!”Hide was still smiling, but Kaneki knew he was dead serious.“I’m your what now?”“You’re my boyfriend. Pretend-boyfriend. Just for tonight, come on.”---i just want kaneki and hide to be happy and in love for once.





	dinner at the nagachika's household.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gf's fave trope and one of her fave couples. 
> 
> also mine tbh.
> 
> enjoy!!

* * *

Kaneki fixes his painfully tight tie, and taps his foot on the floor of the elevator.

“Calm down, it’s gonna go smoothly.”

Kaneki nods like, ten times, and lets out a steadying breath.

He thinks back of that same afternoon, Hide showing up at Anteiku with a (mad, terribly mad) proposition.

“Yo, Kaneki,” He had said, coming up to bump fists with him over the counter.

Kaneki could barely contain the joy at seeing his childhood best friend. “Hide! I’m so glad to see you! Please sit down. I’ll bring you coffee.”

Touka looked at him and pretended to puke behind Hide’s shoulders, making Kaneki blush. He motioned her to stop and she laughed maniacally. Telling her he was in love with Hide had been a terrible, terrible mistake. Now, every time Hide came over Anteiku, Touka made kissy noises and vulgar gestures at them. One day, Hide would have noticed, and Kaneki would have died there and then of embarrassment.

Hide sat down, a smirk on his lips, and promptly asked Kaneki if he wanted to go out to dinner with him and Hide’s fancy parents.

“I haven’t seen your dads in years,” Kaneki said, slightly bashful, scratching the nape of his neck.

Hide grinned at him brightly. “They literally _adore_ you, what can possibly go wrong?”

Kaneki sighed, and nodded. “Fine, I’ll come to bloody dinner.”

“Perfect. Also, you’re my boyfriend.”

“ _What?!_ ”

Hide was still smiling, but Kaneki knew he was dead serious.

“I’m your what now?”

“You’re my boyfriend. Pretend-boyfriend. Just for tonight, come on.”

Kaneki only had one question on his tongue.

“Why?”

Hide had let out a thunderous laugh.

“Because you’re my best choice.”

He didn’t add anything else.

Kankei gestured to him. “Go on…”

Hide sighed and pouted, looking out the window.

“Ever since I dropped out of college, they seem kinda disappointed in me, and I wanted to make them happy, that’s it.”

 _Ding_.

They are on the last floor, and exit the elevator just to find that Hide’s fathers have already opened the door and are waiting for them on the threshold.

“Hideyoshi, Kaneki!” They say, smiling warmly, and they take turns to hug both boys.

“Dad, _tousan_ … don’t smother him, you know he hates it.”

“Oh, sorry Kaneki-kun,” Hikaru, Hide’s father, apologises.

Hikaru Nagachika is a tall man, taller than most, with striking blue eyes and dark hair. He has adopted Hide, his husband’s son, sixteen years ago, and has always treated him like his own child. He’s luminously beautiful, very reserved, and loves reading. He has often read to Kaneki when he was a kid, and discussed books with him when he was older.

Masami Nagachika instead is a little shorter than Hikaru. He has warm, brown eyes (just like Hide) and his hair is bleached white. Kaneki knows he thinks it makes him look hip. And he is, he is literally the coolest dad in the world, always spoiling Hide since his mother’s death.

“Ah, don’t worry, Hikaru-san.”

“Call me _tousan_ too, now that you’re the other half on Hide’s heart.”

“He’s always been!” Masami laughs, and Kaneki blushes beet red.

This is going all wrong.

“I cannot possibly call you _tous_ -”

Hide elbows him so hard it makes Kaneki gag.

Hikaru is watching him expectantly, so Kaneki smiles affectedly and says, “Thank you, _tou-tousan_.”

“And call me dad!” Masami chimes in, draping his arm across his husband’s shoulders.

“Sure thing,” Kaneki readily replies, fearing another of Hide’s jabs. Hide shoots him a proud smile and a nod.

Masami and Hikaru link hands then, and gesture to the room at the end of the hall. Hide grabs one of Kaneki’s hands and starts leading him to the dining room.

Kaneki’s first thought is, “ _I hope my hand isn’t sweaty_.”

His second thought, a little more panicked, is, “ _Hide is holding my hand holy shit, holy shit,  what do I do, what do I-”_

His heart beating loud in his ears, his fingertips feeling electric and his cheekbones warm, Kaneki bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from screaming or yank his hand away from Hide’s iron grip, thus blowing their cover.

They enter the dining room, and Masami draws out a chair.

“For our guest of honour,” He says, as his eyes crinkled at the corners.

“M-me?”

Kaneki cannot believe the man who has been acting like a father figure throughout his childhood is now calling him a ‘guest of honour’.

Masami lets out a twinkling laugh, so similar to Hide’s it feels weird.

“We bought the best coffee beans in town, and made you some coffee, so you can participate in the dinner, since you’re a ghoul and all,” Hikaru sits a cup of steaming coffee in front of Kaneki, and allows himself an awry smile.

“Thank you Hika- _tousan_ ,” Kaneki quickly corrects himself, when Hide shoots him a glance. Hikaru smiles and sits in front of him.

Hide and his dad disappear into the kitchen, leaving a flustered Kaneki with Hikaru, staring at him with a curious shimmer in his blue eyes.

“Can I just say, it was about damn time you and Hide got together? You’ve obviously had crushes on each other since you were this tall.”

Kaneki laughs awkwardly and says nothing, blowing air on his coffee just to occupy his mouth.

Finally ( _finally_ ), Hide and Masami emerge from the kitchen with lots of delicious looking food, some “special” sugar cubes for Kaneki and more coffee.

The relationship between humans and ghouls was stretched, ever since the emanation of the ghoul integration laws, but the Nagachika’s (who had always been against the CCG and its merciless raids) didn’t care at all that Kaneki had become a ghoul after his accident with Rize.

“So,” Masami says brightly, “Let us eat.”

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” The four of them say in chorus, clapping their hands in front of them.

Kaneki drops a couple of his special sugar cubes in the coffee and stirs it with a teaspoon. He tastes it and his eyes widen.

“Delicious,” he murmurs, for that’s a coffee that might rival Anteiku’s.

Masami and Hikaru stare at each other with a content smile and wink at each other. Masami turns to Hide. “We’ll teach you how to make this coffee for your future hubby,” he purrs, pinching Hide’s cheek.

Kaneki chokes on his coffee.

“Daaad,” Hide complains, not looking fazed in the slightest, freeing himself from his dad’s hold.

 _This is going too far_ , Kaneki thinks, and opens his mouth to reveal the scam, but Hide must read his thought, for he kicks him under the table.

Hissing under his breath, Kaneki shakes his head at his best friend, who in return just shows him his tongue.

 _Very mature_.

“ _Tousan_ , you have read a new book you really enjoyed, haven’t you?”

Hikaru hums, rice in his mouth, so he gulps down his food and starts telling Kaneki everything about it. As Hide knew very well, Hikaru’s dissertation piques Kaneki’s interest, and the boy finds himself enthralled, talking excitedly about the latest book _he_ read and why it sucked.

Hide and Masami silently eat, smiling at the two of them discussing books, and the evening continues on a pleasant note when Masami starts telling Kaneki all about pilates, and Hide mocks him.

 _“This is what a family should be like. And I am part of it.”_ He thinks happily. But a dark voice in his brain adds, “ _Just for playing pretend. You’re not really part of the family and never will be, because Hide doesn’t love you. Not like_ that.”

The coffee now tasting very, very bitter, Kaneki excuses himself, and goes to the bathroom to freshen up.

When he comes back, everyone is already cleaning up, and Kaneki hurries to help. But Masami bats his hands away.

“Let Hikaru and Hideyoshi tend to the kitchen, come with me while I have a smoke.”

Kaneki shoots a worried glance in Hide’s direction, but the boy just shrugs and goes back to the kitchen to help his father do the dishes.

Kaneki follows Masami outside on the balcony, and coughs a little as the older man lights up a cigarette.

“Oh, sorry, I had forgotten you don’t like the smell of smoke.”

“It’s fine,” Kaneki replies.

“Kaneki-kun,” Masami sounds suddenly serious, and it’s a look so out of character on him it is almost scary, “Take care of Hideyoshi, will you?”

“Masami-san, Hide and I… we’re not…” Kaneki starts saying, for he is feeling so guilty he cannot take it.

“Do you think Hikaru and I are dumb?” Masami smiles, “Of course we know. You can tell Hideyoshi we are not at all disappointed in him. And that he should just hurry and confess he has been in love with you since y’all were five.”

Kaneki doesn’t know what to say.

“Now go, I got your back.”

Masami puts out the cigarette and goes back inside, leaving a startled Kaneki behind.

Slowly, Kaneki follows Masami inside, and listens, as if in a daze, as Masami states it’s very late and orders a long-suffering Hide to walk Kaneki home.

Kaneki says goodbye and wears his shoes, always in a trance, and follows Hide outside.

_Hide is in love with me?_

“Hide, stop.”

Hide, his fingers linked behind his head, turns around and yawns.

“Yeah?”

“Your dad, he… he said something.”

Hide tsk’s. “He knows, doesn’t he? Fuck.”

“Yes but also, he told me you’re in love with me.”

Hide takes a step back and blushes, letting out an awkward laugh. Kaneki has never seen him so flustered.

“Well I… I am.”

The air gets sucked out of Kaneki, and he staggers back, under the wave of devotion that washes over him.

“I never thought you’d feel the same,” Kaneki says, tears in his eyes, striding forward and hugging Hide tightly to his chest.

“You utter idiot what took you so long,” Kaneki is _not_ crying into his childhood friend’s shoulder.

“I was scared of losing the most precious thing to me. Our friendship.”

Kaneki rubs his wet eyes against Hide’s chest, and looks up. Hide grabs his cheeks.

“Can I-”

“Yes, kiss me.”

In the sky, a meteor shower has started. But the boys don’t notice, and the night drags on.

It’s a brand new day.

**Author's Note:**

> not my finest piece of writing but i deemed it good enough to post. meh
> 
> kudos and comment if you enjoyed!! (no hate like last time i wrote hidekane tnx)
> 
> my tumblr: @clarimasu


End file.
